The Pink-Haired Maid
by LeilaDarkholm
Summary: Amu ends up as the Phantomhive's newest maid when she somehow lands in Ciel's century by accident. In doing so not only sparks Sebastian's mischievous side but Lizzy's jealous streak. Will Ciel and Amu survive the mayhem? Or will the Undertaker kill them first?
1. The Pretty Japanese Girl

**Hello, hope you all enjoy the story and further chapters to come!**

* * *

Sebastian lays the oddly dressed and seemingly Asian pinkette down on the bed, studying her curiously. She had short and currently messy pink hair with red 'X' clips on both sides. She was dressed in rather odd attire for what he suspected was a school uniform.

A dark green cloth that matched her uniform was pinned on the left arm of her jacket. Sebastian wondered what the cloth was for but then he notices her tie was not tied all the way but instead left some space between the tie and her neck. Another standing-out feature of her uniform was her belt which was black and studded. She wore her shirt tucked in with the belt making Sebastian wonder why would a female need to wear a belt on her shirt. He also noticed that the girl wore socks or were they leg warmers? They matched the skirt of her uniform and were loose towards her feet but started at her knees and were held up tiny mini-belts from what he could see.

Suddenly the child stirs, not letting the butler observe her queer clothing any longer to instead watch on, waiting till she noticed him. Startled for sure, Amu sat up not recognizing her surroundings or the blood red-eyed man looking at her. But when she moved, she cringed from the aching sensation coursing through her muscles.

 _What happened?_

"Can you speak and understand English little one?"

Amu looked him over and nodded silently at Sebastian. She pulled the sheets up, covering up her lower torso and watched as he pulled up a chair to sit in her view.

"Do you remember your name?"

"Yes"

"Do you know where you are?"

"No"

"What do you last remember?"

"I was at a museum with my classmates and we were on a tour but then all of a sudden, I felt like the ground gave way. The last thing I remember was my tour guide trying to pull me up but something inside whatever I was falling into kind of like 'yanked' me in. After that I blacked out and now here I am."

Sebastian was impressed, she spoke English fluently as if it was her first language.

"You are Japanese correct?"

"Yes"

"Im guessing whenever you're from, English is a mandatory subject."

"Yes, we-wait whenever?"

"You're in England, decades behind the 20th century."

Sebastian watched her process the new information, she looked stricken but not necessarily worried.

"You were caught in a wormhole but the chances of you ever going back is unlikely.

Amu's eyes widened, alarmed at the fact that she was stuck in this strange new place.

"I'll talk to the Master to see what he says. In the meantime, you can rest here little Missus."

"You can call me Amy. It's what my grandparents call me."

Sebastian merely smiled nonchalantly and bowed before turning to leave.

 _What an interesting little girl._

* * *

Ciel wondered if Sebastian was trying to play some sort of queer joke and frowned at his manservant.

"What's your game this time? I have a lot of work to do Sebastian."

The demon smiles, unsurprised by his master's reaction.

"Young Master, if you do not believe me, come see for yourself. She will not disappoint."

Ciel deadpanned but he followed the tall demon servant regardless to the guestroom where supposedly the Japanese girl was residing in.

* * *

Amu sighed deeply, her charas were still enclosed in their eggs. She wished they would be around. She was feeling odd and out of place being now, forever stuck in the past. But now that she thought about it, this could be a new beginning for her.

After all, the Guardians have been a little awkward around her since she didn't have charas anymore plus her parents have been paying much more attention to Ami since her sister started school.

Utau was busy with her career and Ikuto well...he had other priorities.

The pinkette shakes her head, trying to shake the thoughts and absentmindedly brushes her hand against the Humpty Lock which was has been cold to the touch as of late. It used to be warm in her hand but since her charas went back to their eggs, the Humpty Lock has been different and so has she.

Amu had thought she would have been okay with her charas gone but instead Amu finds herself more lost that she had ever been in her entire life.

Maybe, living in the past to start anew might actually be what she needed; a getaway from everything; her family, black X-eggs, the Guardians and etc.

Suddenly she hears a knock on the door and grips the Humpty Lock in fright before putting away underneath her shirt.

"Enter"

The first thing that caught the young earl's attention were her eyes. A pair of elegant, dewpond round eyes the colour of sparkling, golden honey looking back at him curiously. He blinked a couple of times from her gaze and looked her over curiously eventually noting her pink hair.

"Is your hair colour natural or-?"

Amu's narrowed, obviously irritated, "Natural"

Ciel frowned, not used to seeing other teenagers his own age.

"Are you of the son of the master of this house?"

Ciel let out a loud snort while Sebastian bit back a smirk, "This my dear, is the lord of the house. Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

Amu stared as if Sebastian just announced that Ciel was about to grow a second head.

"He looks my age! How can he be an earl?"

"Don't point, it's rude."

Amu lowered her hand, looking at Ciel suspiciously.

"Sebastian tells me your name is Amy. Is that true?"

"Nickname"

"Whats your real name then?"

"Amelia Amulet Hinamori. Everyone else besides my grandparents call me Amu."

Sebastian couldn't help but smirk, "Because Amu sounds cuter?"

Amu snorted, "No because Amu fits me more. Amy is the cute name."

Ciel nodded, agreeing with her. A simple name like Amy didn't suit the fiery spirit that the girl was emitting.

"So, what's going to happen to me now?"

"You may stay at my mansion as a maid. You will live in the service quarters with my other maid Mey Rin tomorrow onward but for today you may rest here. I will be calling my tailor to come by to design your maid uniform. She will arrive after dinnertime."

Amu nods her head slowly, digesting the new information, "Thank you Master"

Ciel twitched slightly at the address, somehow to him, it felt odd to hear her call him such but not unpleasant.

"Sebastian will help you put together something you can wear to dinner in the meantime I have work to do."

The demon butler watches, intrigued as Ciel made his way out.

He had never seen his master in such a hurry to leave a mystery behind.

 _How interesting..._

* * *

Ciel stared as Amu entered the dining room, dressed in clothes of his century.

She carried a faint but sweet scent of strawberries and vanilla, looking much more rested and fresh since he last saw her. She wore her hair down and because it was neatly combed this time around, Ciel could see that just the tips of it brushed at her shoulders as she walked. A single hair braid tied with a red ribbon with a little 'X' stood out against her already striking bubblegum pink hair.

She wore white petal collar lantern long-sleeved shirt with a high waisted black skirt that ended below the knee and brown heeled boots with intricate lacing on her small feet.

"Master, whose this little lady that's joining us for dinner? I thought you said we got a new maid?"

Reluctantly, Ciel turned to Bard as Sebastian helped Amu into a seat.

"This is her."

Mey Rin gasped, surprised that a pretty little girl would be sharing a room with her soon while Finnian just stared at Amu, taking in how pretty she is in her new clothes.

"Are you wearing my shoes?"

Sebastian resisted the urge to smirk somehow, replying his master, "Well you two do have the same foot size."

Ciel scowls, eyeing his new maid carefully "And where pray tell did you find clothes like this?"

"I just took her measurements and sewed them myself, she designed the clothes on her own actually."

Ciel frowned, meeting eyes with the pinkette, "You are aware of this era's fashion?"

"This era for fashion has been memorable and will continue to be in the future."

She says nothing else, turning to Sebastian.

"When may we eat?"

"Well you can start now if you like. We do not say grace or anything like that, also everyone is already here."

Amu blinked, looking around only to realize that Ciel was the only sole person from the established family that stayed in the house. She wondered what happened but decided it was best to stay quiet for now.

The servants introduced themselves politely and Amu could not help but feel more relaxed as Tanaka spoke to her in Japanese. He told her that Amu will be referred to as his granddaughter from now on with a cover story that she had lost her family in a carriage accident and will be staying at the mansion as her new permanent residence. Amu did not mind at all, Tanaka seemed like a gentle soul that she could see herself getting along with easily.

Plus, the staff seemed rather nice although she wished Finnian would stop looking at her like that spectacles wearing fan boy that followed her about everywhere back at elementary school, it was kind of giving her the creeps.

Ciel watched as she ate quietly, impressed by the way she handled her cutlery, did she have training of some kind?

She could tell which spoon and which fork was for which and was using them efficiently and elegantly he might add.

 _Who was this girl?_

* * *

To say Nina Hopkins was elated over having someone new to tailor over was an understatement, she was enthusiastic.

"I have many designs perfect for this pretty child! Here Ciel, please approve!"

Ciel's face flamed like a tomato seeing uncanny drawings of Amu in short skirted, lacy and intricate detailed maid outfits.

"She is my age for crying out loud! Please make more conservative clothing Nina!"

"Why Earl! You know me! Bold clothing is just my way!"

Sebastian snorted, "If you can only do a certain type of clothing then obviously you aren't much of a designer now are you?"

Amu watched in awe and maybe with a slight discomfort as Nina and Sebastian went at it, arguing over what she should wear. Curious, she picks up the designs that fell on the floor and blushes once she had gone over them. The pinkette did like them, in fact they looked very much like the kind of modern clothing girls of a more adult age would wear but for now Amu was just a tween so she had to wear clothing that fit her but still retained her style. Ignoring everything else around her, including Ciel who now joined the verbal debate with Sebastian against Nina; Amu sat on the floor, flipped a page and started drawing.

An hour later, Amu halted the fight to show the expressive tailor her drawings. Nina had to admit that she liked the designs and wondered if the girl was interested in a career in fashion. She made a mental note to ask later. She takes the sketchpad from the child with a devious smile.

"I will make a modification here and there but I can definitely whip up something that you'll enjoy wearing my dear including the Earl."

She gives a soft peck on the forehead of Amu before waving merrily at the earl and his butler on her way out almost in a rush to get started on her new project.

"What did you draw?" Ciel asks as he approached the pinkette.

"You'll see milord. If you'll excuse me, I would like to retire to my room."

She curtsies respectfully and leaves much to Ciel's bafflement, he had never met anyone that peeked his curiosity this much before.

 _Things were definitely going to change._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! it would be greatly appreciated! :D**


	2. Red Faced

**Hello, hope you all enjoy the story and further chapters to come!**

* * *

"Stop" Sebastian instructs and the pinkette stops in her tracks.

"Miss Nina, I find this one suitable."

Nina shakes her head, Amy had been modeling 5 outfits prior to the one she is wearing only now and the young master Ciel just looked bored throughout which displeased her greatly.

"Ciel, what do you think?"

The young earl raises his head, taking a good look at Amu. She wore a dark red, elbow length sleeved dress that ended at the knee with black leggings and matching red shoes. A striped red bow tied around the collar and on her tiny white apron were 4 red buttons but unlike Mei Rin's apron, the buttons were sewed on above the small girl's waist. On her head, she wore a red headband that matched the red of her dress.

"I think this is just right, wouldn't you agree young master? It's a dark colour so it won't stain easily, the buttons is a reminiscent pattern from Mei Rin's uniform and she looks just the right amount of pleasant."

Ciel sighed, he supposed that Sebastian was right but something in his gut told him, he didn't want her walking around in that.

"Actually, this is the design that Amy made."

The earl blinks, looking up at the pinkette to see her smiling shyly and nodding.

"Young master, the other outfits you saw were other dresses I have made previously for other clients but I have made 4 new designs that I think you might like better. Won't you at least let little Amy model these 4 before you confirm your decision?"

Ciel sighs, wondering if he should just go with Sebastian's suggestion so that he can just get back to his work however, if Nina went through the trouble of making 4 new outfits that means it would be in the bill hence he should at least see them.

"Very well."

Meanwhile, at the back, Amu reluctantly takes off her Humpty Lock and leaves it carefully on the table before taking out the next outfit from the black bag next to her. She flushed greatly seeing it and prayed she won't die of embarrassment.

Ten minutes later, Ciel was sipping tea but stopped and swallowed hard seeing Amu step out again. The pinkette wore a fiery red and white dress with 3 little red buttons down the front and big red puffy sleeves, white leggings and little red shoes. The apron tied tightly around her waist with 4 little buttons on the hem and white frill detail adorned the bottom of the dress and the neckline but what transfixed Ciel was that little amount of skin showing between the dress and her collar; the white collar was separated from the dress itself and a little red ribbon was used to keep it in place. not to mention the fact that compared to other dresses she wore, the one she was wearing now hugged her petite frame much better.

"What do you think young master?" Nina asks.

"Next" he answers curtly, hoping his face didn't betray how hot he was feeling on the inside.

Amu steps out again in a dress the same colour but more red than white. Instead of a collar, she wore a little red choker with white lacing on the sides and a much smaller white apron that tied around the waist. The sleeves were much shorter but the gap of skin that showed was much larger compared to earlier. This time, a black ribbon was sewn on the front of the dress and it had no buttons at all. Amu wore a white headband on her head this time round but the same white leggings and the same little red shoes.

"Next"

Sebastian resists the urge to smirk. It won't be too far till Ciel will turn 15 so he should not have been surprised that the pretty 14 year-old Japanese girl tugged at the boy's curiosity.

Amu steps out again in something that Ciel swears he felt like his entire body was on fire.

This showed way more skin than the other two dresses but the same white leggings and little red shoes. Like the first of Nina's designs, the collar was separated from the dress but buttoned up to keep it in place. The dress had white detached sleeves that was worn above her elbows. The red dress had a halter neckline and a corset design, the apron was already part of the dress so you couldn't tie it on place like the rest. Compared to the others, it was more costume than an actual uniform but it showed off Amu's long tan arms and supple shoulders shamelessly.  
Now Ciel was a little more afraid of what the last one was going to look like yet he knew he wanted to see it.

"Change"

"Young Maser" Sebastian addresses quietly, "I do not approve of that outfit."

"Shut up Sebastian..."

"E-erm! This is the last!"

Ciel covers his mouth, knowing he can longer hide the redness in his face and silently wondered how Amu could change clothes so damn quickly.

This last dress was about the same as the previous one except there was no neckline so her arms, shoulders and the flesh above her chest were all there to see. This dress had much more white frill embellishments, it was adorned on the bottom and top of the red dress, the bottom of the white apron tied tightly around her small waist, the bottom and top of her red detached sleeves and red choker around her neck. The front of the dress had a pink ribbon sewn on the front that matched the pink of her hair where speaking of which a red ribbon was tied in her hair too.  
She looked beautiful.

"Nina, we will take Amu's design and all four of your designs as well."

The brunette claps her hands in glee while Sebastian frowned, "Miss Hopkins designs are not fitting as a maid of an established household."

"This my household. I decide what goes Sebastian. This is not up for a dispute."

Sebastian relents unwillingly and Amu blushes redder as Ciel makes eye contact with her as he stands up, "Sebastian leave the room at once."

"Yes Milord."

Amu stares as Ciel comes closer and closer towards her, "We will name the uniforms as follows; Ribbon, Buttons, Choker, Sleeves and Frills. You will wear Ribbon when there is a formal event or if the Midford family comes for a visit. You will wear Buttons and Choker on alternate days. Sleeves and Frills are only to be worn in my presence and in mine alone. Are we clear?"  
Amu nods her head meekly with Ciel so close, she could feel his eye piercing through her.

"Take off the leggings."

"EHHHH?!"

Ciel leans in, smirking, "Would you rather I cover your mouth and strip it off you myself?"

Amu shakes her head violently and hurriedly takes off her shoes and her leggings. She watches the young earl bend one knee and gently brush his soft hands down her legs.

"M-master-"

"Shut up"

Amu flushed as Nina watches on, highly amused.

Guess the boy does have a libido.

"Nina!"

"Yes Ciel?"

The young teenager turns and smirks at Nina, "Shoes may remain the same but I want her to have four pairs of socks. Two black for Choker and Ribbons. Two white for Buttons and Sleeves. One white with frill detail at the top for Frills." Nina nods and Ciel's smirk becomes wider as he motions to Nina how long he wants the socks to be with his finger. "The socks must be this high, no shorter or higher than this level."

Amu gasps in shock that Ciel was ordering Nina to make thigh high socks for to wear!

"Are you kidding me?"

Ciel stands and Amu gulps, seeing the look on his face and recants what she said, "E-erm -wwhatever you want young Master..."

"You will go to town with Sebastian in 5 minutes. I had Nina make a coat for you."

Amu tilts her head, confused because she didn't remember seeing any sort of coat while she was changing until she notices Nina coming toward her with a beautiful maroon red robe-like coat of wool material and golden embroidery on the bottom skirt.

"Sebastian is taking you to town to buy the other necessities you may need. Carry on."

The pinkette curtsies, taking the coat from the tailor before hurrying off to the back to change and Ciel watches her go blankly.

"She really is interesting" he mutters quietly.

* * *

Amu tries to push past the crowds people, realizing she lost Sebastian.

 _Crap!_

 _Where is-?_

The pinkette gasps, suddenly feeling big hands holding her by the waist lifting her up in the air, "H-hey!"

"Calm down Amelia, it's me."

Sebastian rests the child to sit comfortably on his broad shoulder much to the girl's embarrassment. She meekly asks him to put her down but he rejects saying it's too troublesome to hold on to the girl and carry all the shopping things. She argues that she feels embarrassed but Sebastian monotonously rejects still causing Amu to pout much to the butler's silent amusement.

"Amelia, are you really alright with the uniforms?"

She flushes shyly but answers, "Well, it's not that different from anything I worn in my time, it's just a little more embarrassing because I will be waiting on somebody that's my age."

"I see. Could you answer another question for me then?"

"Y-yes?"

"The curtsies, perfect use of cutlery and command of the English language, is this trained in the school you were from?"

"Oh no, I learned them all from my grandparents from my mother's side. My grandfather was English and my grandmother was French-Japanese. They were from a wealthy upbringing so they taught me all the proper etiquette befitting a lady of the court."

"Yet you accept being a maid of the Phantomhive household?" Sebastian asks, intrigued.

"My mother was forced to drop out of the running for company succession hence I do not have any claim to to be a lady of the court otherwise due to unfortunate circumstances. My grandparents still love me regardless but I can tell my mother sometimes miss her old lifestyle; the books of knowledge she used to read, the food she used to dine and the riches at her disposal but she is happy with her life now and I guess that is all that matters."

Sebastian remains silent, very curious and wondered what would Ciel think about all this.

* * *

Ciel sits in his office, distracted as he reflected over what happened this morning.. The memory of seeing Amu's bare skin and the feel of her legs on his hands lingered fresh in his mind. She had beautiful tanned skin and captivating eyes. The blush on her face was so adorable as Nina made the girl model each outfit.

Ciel sighs irritably knowing the Midfords would behead him for even thinking of another female attractive when he was engaged to Elizabeth but the thing is, Ciel didn't remember any thoughts running through his head when he saw her wear Nina's first design. All he remembered was his face heating up and his heart racing but he also remembered the rush of power he had over her when he saw her completely flushed and meekly obliging him when she tried to object to the socks he wanted for her.

 _What was this feeling?_

Ciel closed his eyes and remembers what he said to her.

 _"Sleeves and Frills are only to be worn in my presence and in mine alone. Are we clear?"_

Why did Ciel say that? Even Ciel didn't know.

The teenager groans, unsure of what to think.

 _Troublesome..._

* * *

The carriage had arrived and Sebastian was just about to help the little maid off his shoulder when he hears an awful yet familiar strident voice.

"SEBASTIAN MY LOVE!"

Suddenly a man Amu does not recognize rushes forward to where she was and so she acts quickly and maneuvers her body to sit on top of the carriage and watches the strange man collapse on Sebastian.

"Sebastian! I have missed you my beloved!"

Amu gasps watching Sebastian punch the man hard in the mouth before pushing him off, "I told you not to appear in front of me!"

"Ahhh! But my love-!"

Sebastian kicks the man irritably causing Amu to cringe, feeling sorry for the man, she jumps off the carriage roof with ease and kneels besides the man as Grell sits up in pain.

"Are you alright?"

Grell turns and freezes as he meet eyes with the pinkette.

"Alice?"

The man sways after muttering the unfamiliar name and Amu catches him before his head hits the ground.

"Sir?!"

Sebastian watches the pinkette panic over Grell's unconscious body and deadpans.

 _Who is Alice?_

 _What did Amelia do to cause a grim reaper to faint?_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! it would be greatly appreciated! :D**


	3. Uncanny

**Hello, hope you all enjoy the story and further chapters to come!**

* * *

"Sebastian, why did you of all people bring Grell here?" Ciel hisses in his butler's ear.

Amu was attending to the unconscious Grell who was lying on the couch, wiping his forehead from sweat with a cool cloth. She was glad that she managed to convince Sebastian to bring him back to the manor and now, she very much wanted to help the man.

Sebastian watches this from afar and answers his master softly, "The little Misus insisted. Even a butler such as myself couldn't deny how awfully sweet and concerned she looked when Grell fainted."

"Hn, bull. You didn't bring him back because Amu asked you to. You brought him here because you want to know why he called Amu Alice."

Sebastian merely smiles, "Speaking of which, I thought we agreed that she is to be referred to by her English name?"

"Amu fits her more. Everyone else has to call her that but I don't. She is my employee so I will call her how I please."

Before the demon manservant could respond, Amu interrupts him, "Sebastian? Does your acquaintance normally change his hair color and length while unconscious?"

The two males turn and recognized the form that Grell's body had taken. He looked as he was before he revealed that he was a Grim Reaper for the first time.

 _What caused brunette Grell to return?_

The grim reaper stirs suddenly and everyone watches him slowly wake and sit up, wondering what was going to happen next. Amber was the first to speak, "Sir? Do you know where you are?"

He turns, rubbing the back of his head irritably but stops short when he sees Amu. If the pinkette could describe his expression, she would say it looked like the man saw a ghost.

Grell wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not because the resemblance was rather uncanny. The girl in front of him had a remarkable facial likeness to his late sister Alice minus the hair and eye colour. The brunette's eyes glazed over the familiar features; cute little button nose, heart-shaped face, small ears, rosebud lips and rosy cheeks.

"I am Grell Sutcliff little child. What is your name?"

"Amelia but you can call me Amy too if you like" she answers and flushes as he kisses her hand without warning.

The grim reaper then moves his hand to brush his gloved fingers in her hair in an affectionate manner, "Such a pretty girl you are. You're a maid here yes?"

Amy nods shyly and blushes red as Grell gets down on knee, "Do you dislike me?"

"Erm I don't really know you...so that is not something for me to say yet."

"If that is the case, will you do me the esteemed honor of being my companion Amelia?"

Before the pinkette could even think of a response, Ciel puts a stop to their conversation.

"Amy, leave and fetch us some tea. I need to speak with Mr Sutcliff."

Embarrassed, the teenage maid curtsies and leaves the room in a quick but not unseemly manner. Grell watches her go with a soft smile on his face.

"Who is Alice?" Sebastian asks, not missing a beat.

"That was the name of my sister that I used to have long time ago." Grell answers as he stands, dusting himself off.

"Used to?" Ciel repeats. "Did you kill her?"

Grell's expression darkens in an instant and his killer intent becomes so evident that Sebastian raises his hand in front of Ciel in defense as if expecting the grim reaper to pounce any second, "Alice did not die by my hand."

Ciel was intrigued by the odd demeanor the usually flamboyant grim reaper was displaying but decided it was best not to aggravate him especially not when Amu was supposed to come back any minute.

"What interest do you have in my maid?"

Grell takes a deep breath and his intense look disappears from his handsome face in a moment before raising his head to meet eyes with the young Earl, "I merely seek a platonic friendship with her."

"Why?"

"Surely you have done things merely out of want haven't you little Earl?"

A soft knock sounds from the door and Sebastian tells the pinkette to enter. She enters the room with a tray in hand and everyone looks on as she carefully handles the teapot and gracefully pour the tea into each cup. After setting the table and the saucers for the teacups, she curtsies respectfully and picks up the tray before leaving the room quietly.

"She really is a pretty girl, where did you find her Phantomhive?" Grell asks once the door closed behind her.

"None of your damn business. I don't want you near her."

Grell raises an eyebrow and tilts his head, his lips forming a smirk, "That child is not from this time now is she?"

Their expressions gave it away making Grell snicker.

"You forget that I am a grim reaper earl. When I kissed her hand, I got a faint vision of her essence. 20th century teenager. Young, free-spirited and a friendly little soul."

Ciel frowned, asking the grim reaper doubtfully a question he wondered in his mind. "Is there anything you can do to take her back to her own time? "Since you are aware of her origins, could you help her with your abilities?"

"I'm afraid I can't help her. Humans who have found themselves lost in time are doomed to never return home. I'm sorry."

Grell did actually sincerely sound apologetic but Sebastian merely just nods nonchalantly and turns to Ciel who looked thoughtful until Grell speaks up again, "I want to have tea with her 4 o clock everyday for half an hour."

"Everyday?" repeats Ciel, shocked.

"Why not?"

Sebastian shakes his head, unsurprised, "You really have nothing better to do do you?"

"Deal or not?" Grell asks, ignoring Sebastian for once.

"Why should I agree to this?"

"What do you have against it?" he retorts hotly.

Ciel scowls, irate now, "She is only a mere teenager. I don't want her anywhere near anything dangerous which includes a serial killer like yourself."

"If that is the case, she is obviously much better off in an orphanage or a scullery maid somewhere far away isn't it? Serving the Queen's guard dog isn't an easy task."

Ciel's scowl deepens and clenches his fist at the smirk Grell was giving him.

"Tell you what. If you agree to this deal, I will be provide you intel indefinitely when asked. Fair trade?"

Sebastian raises an eyebrow, obviously distrustful, "Wouldn't Mr Spears be angry with you? Surely this arrangement be against the rules?"

Grell nods, shrugging his shoulders, "True. But obviously the Earl is unwilling to let me spend time with the pretty pink maid unless I provide him something of value to him."

"Correct. This arrangement would suffice."

Before the demon butler could protest, his master and the grim reaper were already shaking hands."

"Very good. I will see myself out. Thank you Earl."

Ciel watches him, a bitter taste in his mouth seeing the brunette smugly walk out the door.

Why did he feel guilty?

* * *

On the other side of the door, Grell smiles softly after closing the door at the sight of Amu on the ground, rubbing her forehead irritably. He suspected that the pinkette was trying to listen in. He helps her up with an amused smirk on face.

"You know Amy, it is bad manners to do those sorts of things. What will you do if you get sacked?"

Amu flushes in embarrassment before giving a deep curtsy, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Grell chuckles, seeing her rosy cheeks redden to the shade of a tomato, "It's alright as long as you learn. Now then, won't you accompany me out child?"

Amu takes his large hand in hers and shyly guides him out making Grell smile genuinely for the first time in years.

 _She really is a lot like Alice..._

* * *

Later at dinner, Ciel sullenly plays with his food, rolling his peas back and forth; feeling irritable about the whole ordeal. Amu was his maid. He did not want to share her. She was his. But he knew that this arrangement with Grell would benefit him. He was always having encounters with the man in his missions, it was only natural to have something over Grell that would make the grim reaper spill what he knew. Most of the time there was an odd link or another that the two cases shared anyway. Lost in thought, he was naturally caught completely off-guard when he hears a loud shout.

"CIELLLLL!"

The earl groans in distaste before Prince Souma appears before him grinning cheerfully, dressed in his usual heavily embroidered sherwani and tight fitting churadi, "How are you my friend?"

Ciel sighs, not in the mood to answer until a certain someone catches the eye of the prince, "Ciel! Who is that fair maiden with the pink hair coming through the kitchen doors?"

The one-eyed teen turns just in time to see Souma rush up to the the pinkette, holding her hands in his, "Please tell me your name!"

"A-amy..."

"What a cute name! I am Prince Souma!"

With a jolt, Amu remembers the Indian prince that visited her school a few months after she had just transferred. Maybe she was seeing things but there was an eerily resemblance between the handsome Indian prince in front of her and the brat she met in her time.

 _Possible decedent maybe?_

"Won't you please dine with me tonight?!"

"EHHH?!"

Ciel had enough so when he notices Agni enter the room from the kitchen behind Amu, he screams at the turban wearing manservant to restrain his master. Agni observes the bad mood that the earl is in and in one quick look, he politely encourages his prince to stop touching the shy maid. Souma pouts but lets go and Amu rushes past him and behind an irate Ciel with his arm outstretched as if blocking anybody else that dared come near.

"I would appreciate it if people stop touching her without my damn permission! She is mine!"

Without another word, he takes the pinkette by the hand and leaves the dining hall with her much to the amusement of Sebastian and to the disappointment of Souma.

* * *

Much later in the evening after Souma had left, miserable that his friend was upset with him, Ciel chose to relax in some quiet in his home's library only instead, he spends less time and reading and more time silently watching Amu from his seat whom sat comfortably on the armchair close to the fire as she did her competency test. Sebastian was assigned as her tutor by Ciel only just because he didn't want Amu to have too much free time on her hands and most importantly decrease the chances of other men that wasn't him touching her so casually.

Ciel sighs deeply, not understanding his fierce need to keep her away from other people. Was it because she was an innocent girl who had no business in the underworld?

Or was it something else?

He watched as she bit the end of her pencil, stumped by a question and marveled at how soft and moist her lips looked. He noticed often that sometimes Lizzy's lips becoming chapped rather frequently but Amu's lips always looked to be luscious and inviting every time he stole a glance at them.

He blinked, realizing what he had just thought and flushed in embarrassment. It was then he also realized that the reason Lizzy's were always chapped because she always talked whereas Amu barely spoke unless spoken to.

Maybe...if he tried...

"Amu?"

"Yes master?"

There it was, that feeling that prickled his skin in a pleasant way. He needed to understand why and how she got this odd effect on him.

"You have been here for 2 days. What do you think thus far?"

"Milord it has only been 2 days. There isn't much I can say except I do wonder how you got to be acquaintances with a grim reaper."

Ciel literally froze, completely off guard that she knew that.

"How did you-?"

"I had an encounter with one of them once before in my own time. The eye colour was a dead giveaway really." she answers, almost bored with the question.

"How much do you know about them?" Ciel asks, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Not a lot. But for you to be able to see them and interact with them so plainly means that you had brushed against death and its delicate balance before am I right?"

She raises her head for the first time since he started speaking to her and finally meets eyes with him. Ciel could see a little twinkle in her golden honey coloured eyes realizing that she was curious on what he had to say but she was also teasing him almost.

"Amelia, are you finished?"

Ciel watches Sebastian come in and take the paper that Amu nonchalantly hands to him.

"What may I do now Sebastian while I wait?"

"You may get a small snack or relieve yourself if you wish. It will not take me long to grade this."

The pinkette nods, gets up from the chair and curtsies to Ciel before leaving the room. Sebastian turns to his master noting the look on his face and asked if something was the matter after adjusting his glasses.

"She is a lot more than what she seems Sebastian. We need to keep an eye on her."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! it would be greatly appreciated! :D**


	4. Awkward Edward

**Hello, hope you all enjoy the story and further chapters to come!**

* * *

Ciel sighed deeply, the wheels in his mind turning as he went through the events that happened this morning in his head.

It has been a week after the Grell fiasco and Lau came to the Phantomhive mansion just after Ciel had finished his breakfast to inform him of a peculiar mystery about a hospital reviving the dead. After hearing more from Lau, the one-eyed teen sent Sebastian out to investigate but it has been long since then and it will be lunchtime soon enough hence Ciel was expecting-

"Cielll! Edward and I are here!"

The one-eyed teen groans immediately, on one hand he was grateful that Elizabeth had informed him beforehand of her visit because he could make sure Amu wore her 'proper' uniform but at the same time, he hated that she was constantly pulling him away for her stupid dinner parties. He reluctantly leaves his comfortable chair to properly greet his guests.

* * *

 **In the Garden**

Amu was drinking tea with her 'grandfather', Tanaka until she hears Mei Rin calling for her. She excuses herself politely and hurries to the kitchen where Mei Rin was cutting the slices off of bread.

"Yes?"

"Sebastian wants you to serve the Midfords Amy dear."

The pinkette's eyebrow furrowed curiously, the last time Sebastian asked her to directly serve a guest; Amu had to undergo a severely irritated teenager's intimidating gaze as she moved and his loud protests if anyone dared to touch her like this morning's guest Lau for example. Not that she didn't appreciate that Ciel was looking out for her, in fact it made her smile a little knowing that Ciel showed an interest in her well-being but it made her feel a little uncomfortable whenever they met eyes because his gaze could get so intense.

"Amy?"

Mei Rin frowns, concerned at the younger girl's expression until the pinkette shakes her head and smile brightly, putting the former assassin at ease.

"Are you up to it?"

Amu merely smiles wider at the question, "Not a problem. What are we making?"

* * *

 **Tearoom**

Ciel enters the room to find that Sebastian had already returned and was serving the Midfords. The earl smiles politely as he greets them, "Hello Lizzy and Edward. How are you two?"

Ciel was nearly knocked off his feet by Lizzy who rushes to him to encase him in a tight hug.

"I have missed you so much! Where have you been?!"

"Busy with the company as per usual is all Lizzy..."

"You work too much! You must take a break!" whines the blonde.

"Pardon me please..."

Lizzy turns and gasps softly at the maid who stood awkwardly by her side with two trays of food in her hands.

"Oh my you're so pretty! How old are you?"

"Erm I will turn 14 this year Miss Midford" Amu answers timidly.

"Oh wow! You're close to Ciel's age!"

Edward, being a curious fellow turns his head toward where his sister was only to see the prettiest girl he had ever seen in his life. Usually, he could never see anything else when his sister was in his vision but Ciel's new maid was an exception.

She had shoulder-length bubblegum pink hair, big dew pond golden honey-colored eyes, a cute little button nose, slightly elfin ears and the softest looking lips he never thought could be possible.

Edward's hands itched at the sight of her blushing cheeks and shy, nervous smile. He could not help but also notice her remarkably flawless, unblemished sun-kissed skin which was rare to see in England not to mention a girl in the present day and age to have such a healthy looking, petite yet sightly curvy figure.

Good grief, even Edward had to admit that the maid in red was much prettier than his sister.

"H-hello...w-what's your name?"

The pinkette blushes harder until Sebastian takes the tray she has yet to use to set the food in the table from her and gestures to her to answer. Once he walks away, Amu gives a deep curtsy and introduces herself shyly before politely yet rather quickly making a hasty exit.

"Who is she Ciel? Where did she come from?"

The young earl adjusts his clothes, answering her monotonously, "She is Tanaka's grandaughter but her family has tragically passed just recently thus Tanaka asked if he could take her in. I saw no problem with it since she speaks English fluently and is rather competent in her work."

"Poor thing!"

Ciel says nothing and gestures his fiance to sit, completely oblivious to the fact that Edward had left the room.

* * *

"Excuse me! Amelia!"

The pinkette frowns, surprised to see Edward standing there.

"How may I help you Mr Midford?"

"Ahh erm...I just-?"

The tall blonde wasn't sure what to say, he just wanted to talk to her but now that he was actually in front of her, he was at a loss of words.

"Are you looking for the loo perhaps?"

"No no! I just ermm...wanted to talk to you..."

God, he felt stupid. What could the two of them talk about? They had nothing in common!

"Talk to me about-?"

 _Think! Think!_

"Ciel! Is he treating you well?"

Amy frowned tilting her head at the nervous noble, "Well yes...I have no complaints?"

"That is good! He should!"

The Japanese girl smiles, amused wondering why did the handsome teenager was being so awkward. He seemed nice though, a little weird but nice regardless.

"Mr Midford, your sister is looking for you."

Sebastian appears out of nowhere at Edward's shoulder, almost startling the noble, smiling politely.

"Won't you please allow me to escort you on your way back to the tearoom?"

"I am fine by myself thank you" Edward responds quickly as he passes Sebastian and when the thought Sebastian wasn't looking, the blonde waves awkwardly in goodbye to Amelia who just smiles at the gesture.

Once he was finally gone, Sebastian addresses his new charge, "You really attract a lot of male attention don't you?"

"Eh?! What do you mean?"

"Well this morning Mr Lau had great fun in the young master's expense by flirting with you and giving you those flowers you're using to embellish your hair bun."

The pinkette moves her arm, brushing her fingers against the soft strands of her hair where the tiny yellow flowers Lau gave her was set into the tight braid around the bun with bobby pins. It wasn't very noticeable since the flowers were tiny but Sebastian silently admitted to himself that it was a very sweet yet subtle look and it suited the modest maid well.

"He also took great fun in seeing you embarrassed when his companion Ran Mao hugged you"

Amy smiles bashfully, unable to help it. She thought the Chinese woman was going to crush her with her breasts.

"Many men are charmed by your pretty looks I have observed."

Amelia shudders as Snake comes up next to her; she wondered where the hell did he come from but kept quiet. Snake was an eerie fellow that she had only met just before her appointment with Miss Hopkins for her uniforms the week before but he hadn't bothered her inappropriately in their encounters so she assumed the recently appointed footman was alright.

"How do you know that Snake?" Sebastian asks, curious.

"For instance, Edward was looking at her in a way a male snake does when he spots an attractive possible mate."

The pinkette shakes her head, slightly embarrassed, "He is a noble and I am of lower class. He is not attracted to me Snake. He's just a little-"

"-intrigued by your pink hair?" Sebastian teases.

Amy pouts causing the butler to smirk even wider but unknown to her, Oscar AKA Snake's snake left the footman's shoulders to drape itself on Amy's instead. The footman notices immediately and wonders what to do and looks to Sebastian for help who merely seems to be ignoring it completely as he was completely immersed in his playful banter with the pretty maid.

"Oscar..." Snake warns.

The snake shakes its head, refusing to listen but surprises his master with his response.

"You like her?"

Confused, Amy turns to wonder what Snake was talking about but freezes immediately when she feels something slithering on her neck. Sebastain watches intently as Amy moves her arm allowing Oscar to take hold of her hand. Slowly, the pinkette lowers her hand and gestures Snake to remove Oscar. With much reluctance, the small reptile relents and Amy breathes a sigh of relief.

"I was sure you would scream" comments the demon butler, impressed.

"I would but we have guests and I do not want to give master a reason to scold me."

Snake pets Oscar affectionately on his arm, "Either way, thank you Amelia."

For the first time, since they met; the footman and the new maid met eyes and shared a smile as they turned to look at one another.

* * *

"That's impossible."

"It's a ticket for Campania's maiden voyage! They say it's one of the most luxurious ship in the world! Mother said it would be good if Ciel takes a rest every once in a while..."

"I appreciate the thought but I can't take much time off to go on a trip like that Lizzy."

Dejected, the blonde sniffles causing Ciel to feel guilty and he sighs in exasperation, "I can go if it is somewhere close. I can make time for a few days but only if it is somewhere close!"

Lizzy hugs him again, excited, "As long as we are together, I am content!"

* * *

Not long after, Ciel together with Sebastian and Amelia send the Midfords off together. Lizzy promises to bring back souvenirs which made Edward awfully jealous but knew better than to voice it out since he could see that Lizzy was really disappointed that Ciel couldn't come. He turns to see Amelia smiling politely at the couple until a thought occurred to him but he knew if he tried, it would be seen as inappropriate.

"Brother, is something the matter? You look like you're restraining yourself from something again."

Edward shakes his head hating how honest his face was but catches Amelia looking at him and flushes immediately. Lizzy sees this and gets an idea.

"You know Ciel, your new maid hasn't been on a cruise right? Perhaps-"

"The answer isn't a no. If there is a word beyond no then that would be it."

Elizabeth pouts, she for sure thought Ciel would cave since she knew the earl had a soft spot for his servants but rarely showed it. She sighs sadly and boards her carriage with a sullen-looking Edward behind her, confusing Ciel who watches them go, puzzled.

"Sebastian, why did Lizzy suggest that?"

The butler smirks, wondering how would the earl react to the truth but one look at Amelia he could see that she was completely oblivious and knew it would be most amusing to just tell him.

"Mr Midford is attracted to Amelia and he clearly wanted to ask her to join him on the cruise but because it would be inappropriate of a noble to ask for a servant, it more suited Miss Elizabeth to ask instead as she is known to have a big heart."

Ciel blinks once then twice, slowly registering the fact that yet another male was trying to woo his maid. Amu was very pretty but really? Ciel was better off locking her up somewhere so nobody could see her but him.

"I am not a charity case."

The earl turns his head to see the pinkette visibly irritated which was rare for her. Most of the time, she was patient and sweet in her demeanor as his maid but in the rarest of cases if she was alone with him or together with Sebastian, she had shown hints of her individuality. He was curious to know more.

"ANGEL DEAR!"

Ciel groans and looks up to see Grell lift the pinkette up by her hands to swing her around before carrying her with one arm, effortlessly.

Grell kept his promise and came everyday at teatime, absolutely thrilled of spending time with his new friend which Amu secretly loved. Grell was eccentric but lively and he made her feel like the time she was in was actually home. Most of the day, she was busy learning the ropes or assisting Sebastian or her tutoring lessons with Ciel under Sebastian's guidance but at least nobody disturbed her one hour break with Grell. The other servants were a little silly at times and often needed help in mending their problems so Sebastian usually made her go see to it so really, Amu hasn't had much time to herself since she arrived in Ciel's timeline.

"Amelia, perhaps you should go and get the table ready outside for your time with Grell now? I have something to speak about with him. I promise it will not take long."

Grell reluctantly sets Amelia down who kisses him affectionately on the cheek before curtsying to Ciel respectfully and hurrying off much to his chagrin.

"Why does she kiss you Grell?"

"Why? She thinks of me as an older sibling of sorts" smugly answers the brunette, frustrating the young master.

Sebastian studies Grell quietly, thinking to himself how more manly the man was when it came to the pinkette. He was much more subdued with the child but he still exuded enormous mounds of energy with no difficulty at all. He wondered what was it about the girl that made Grell change.

"Walk with me"

Sebastian follows behind the two, listening intently as the two conversed.

"What do you know about a hospital reviving the dead?"

Grell raises an eyebrow, surprised that the mystery had reached the earl's ears but then again as the Queen's watchdog, he shouldn't be too surprised.

"We don't know much. But what we do know is that the hospital has formed some sort cult-like organization called the Aurora Society. It is a private association of elite doctors from Karnstein Hospital, who frequently carry out illegal human tests in an attempt to revive the dead. Its declared objective is to save mankind by designing a medicine that can counteract the "worst" kind of health issue: death. The society's motto is "absolute salvation of mankind through medicine."

Sebastian who appeared at Ciel's side, nodded to confirm and Grell continued.

"I have yet to see these revived people once myself but what from what I understand, the body's time records have been altered somehow causing the body to continue moving despite the fact that the body's time records have already been taken. It is most queer really and that's all I have for you."

"Really? You are not trying to keep something from me are you Grell? You know what happens if I find something amiss."

The brunette scowls irritably, "This case is a grim reaper matter. Personally, I would prefer you to keep your nose out of it because it means more paperwork for me however knowing you, you won't give a damn and honestly that really is all I know. My suspension will be over soon but the case is assigned to me so once I can go back to the field, I will be able find out more but really that is all I really know at this point."

Ciel deadpans, frustrated until be hears Amu calling for Grell. He turns and sees her coming toward them, dressed out of uniform causing his face to warm at the sight.

She wore a knee-length, square-neck and short-sleeved red dress that showed a little bit of her neck and collarbone as the ribbon tied and criss-crossed over her upper chest area and tied around her neck. White lace overlapped the dress's bottom hem and the breast area but a small red bow this time was pinned on top of it giving the dress more of a sweet look despite it's deep red color tone.

Amu looked very cute but just something about seeing the pinkette's skin intrigued Ciel so much. He looked her over shamelessly, drinking in the sight until he noticed Amu was aware of his stare and was presently shyly brushing at her hair with her fingers that was now down and tied into a fishtail braid at the side, adorned with tiny red X clips.

"Enjoy yourselves. I'm off."

Ciel leaves abruptly and Sebastian watches him go, amused and turns to Amu who looked confused.

"You look pretty as always Amelia, have fun now so I will be seeing you later."

Th pinkette blinks out of her reverie and quickly falls to a deep curtsy to her superior causing Sebastian to nod and leave after bowing to the guest, Grell to give the two their time alone.

* * *

To say Ciel was frustrated was an understatement, the earl was vexed.

Why did she dress up so pretty for him and in his favourite color red of all things?!

Sebastian comes in to hear something like a growl and tries his best not to laugh at the terribly irritated young master.

"I have more information about the hospital if you would like to hear it young master."

Ciel sighs and gestures for the butler to speak.

"I learned about the Aurora Society at the hospital as well through a nurse however aside from that, I found no sign of slaves in the area and there wasn't anything there in regards to humans experiments or revival of the dead."

"It does not get any fishier than this huh?"

"Yes, the Aurora Society definitely holds a clue of sorts."

"When is the next meeting? We must infiltrate it it to find out more."

"It is is scheduled to take place on a passenger ship departing from South Hampton port on April 17th"

"April...17th?"

 _"We're departing on a luxurious passenger ship for our family trip in April for 3 weeks starting on the 17th. It would be wonderful if you could make it Ciel!"_

Ciel shoots up in his chair, perplexed, "What is the name of that boat?!"

"The Blue Star Line's luxury ship, Campania."

* * *

Amu bit into her sandwich as she watched Grell sitting across from her.

"Something wrong?"

The brunette blinks in surprise, unaware that he had drifted off but smiles immediately seeing the girl's adorable concerned look and so he leans in to bring her braid to his lips causing Amu to blush hard as he kissed it.

"Do not worry Angel. I am fine. Just promise me one thing?"

"What is it?"

"Try to avoid as much trouble as you can will you?"

Amu laughs, unable to help it, "I'm sorry Grell but I end up getting into trouble wherever and apparently whenever I go!"

Grell snorts at that last part but failed to hide the worry in his face.

He hoped his new friend doesn't get involved with Aurora. She was far too sweet amd innocent to die so young.

"Just be a good girl for me okay?"

The pinkette tilts her head, confused but nonetheless agrees to try her best. She did not like seeing Grell so sad and worried. She made a mental note to talk about it with Ciel, wondering what did the earl say that got her friend so shook.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! it would be greatly appreciated! :D**


	5. Sleep Buddies

**Hello, hope you all enjoy the story and further chapters to come!**

* * *

Ciel turns at the sound of someone knocking on his door, he instructs the person to enter and blushed immediately seeing it was Amu, his maid. Slightly embarrassed over his lack of dress, he moved to quickly make himself comfortable in his bed, pulling the covers over his lower torso to hide his sleepwear. Sebastian smirks, watching all this before turning to look at Amu who was unperturbed and curtsied respectfully before speaking.

"I apologize for the intrusion but I haven't been able to have a moment with you since teatime earlier today."

"Is something the matter?"

Amu smiles bashfully, hoping she didn't sound sensitive, "Grell acted a little queer earlier at tea. When I asked him what was wrong, he didn't tell me what was it about but he told me to be a good girl and keep out of trouble."

Ciel's eyebrow furrowed, "Why would he say that?"

"I don't know, do you have an idea? You were speaking with him before that."

"Yes, about work." the teen replies curtly.

Amu bit her lip, nervous, "I apologize if I am stepping out of my boundaries my lord. I do not mean to imply anything. I am just worried about my friend. Grell has been really good to me."

The one-eyed heir earl scowls, clenching his fist and a steely gaze fixed onto the pinkette for her words. Sebastian cuts in, noting that Amu looked even more anxious seeing Ciel's reaction.

"My dear, Grell as you know is an ally of the young master. Our young master does have the tendency to get himself into bad situations hence Grell is merely just worried that you would be caught in the crossfire. It is nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about."

"R-really?"

Sebastian nods and without another word, he physically but gently ushers the girl out of the room, not giving her a chance to wish the earl goodnight properly. He turns after closing the door promptly only to receive an immediate order.

"Sebastian, find Grell I want to know what made him say such things to Amu."

"My lord-"

"Find him. Bring him to in the morning."

Sebastian resists the urge to sigh and complies, knowing that there was no point in trying to reason with the irate younger male.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Amu sat frozen in her room, frightened and confused by what she holding in her hands. She had been looking for her bathrobe and when she checked under her bed, she saw a shugo chara egg!

Thinking that she was seeing things, she had reached underneath and to her shock, the egg was real and warm in her hand. She pulled it out and had studied it carefully. The egg is purplish pink and black plaid with a black stripe in the middle of the egg, similar trend with her past charas. However, inside the stripe there were multiple light purple crosses...

"Amelia!"

Amu turns at the call of her alternate name to see Finnian coming toward her from her room door. It had become obvious over the weeks that Finny had a crush on her and it made her uncomfortable but when she realized that he was klutz that just can't seem to garden the right way, it gave her an excuse to think of him as less of a fellow servant and more as careless child who can't seem to understand how to follow orders.

"What's that you're holding in your hands? But I can't see anything? Oh no, were you praying? I'm so sorry! I can come back-"

"-are the shrubs on fire again?" she asks tiredly, cutting him and causing the blonde to flush with embarrassment.

"No no! It's not that! The shrubs are fine! The young Master wants to see you! He called me from his bedroom window to go and search for you to let you know."

The pinkette blinks, confused as to why would Ciel want to talk to her when she sensed that he was upset moments before. She becomes even more confused and blushes a deep red when Finnian tells her that Ciel wants her to wear 'Ribbons' when she attends to him...

* * *

 **Back In His Room**

The young Phantomhive was staring down at his bed, deep in thought, wondering what had gotten over him. Why did he even want Amu to attend to him in that revealing outfit?

Ciel took in a shaky breath and rubbed his hands together, his nerves getting the better of him. Was he attracted to her? Answer was yes, she was definitely a sight to behold but was that really all there was to it?

Sometimes Ciel wondered if Amu was even aware of how beautiful she really is; she didn't wear make-up like Lizzy did, not like she needed it anyway, Amu's peaches and cream skin was completely and effortlessly flawless. She dressed properly in her uniform but he never once failed to notice everyday that she changed her hairstyle; sometimes down or braided or a ponytail or even a simple bun. Amu's hair was an unnatural colour but it suited her somehow; her hair was so smooth and silky that it made Ciel's fingers itch to reach out and touch it.

Observing her, he noticed that she was a great assistant to Sebastian; attentive and obedient yet unafraid to take the reigns to lead when the other servants were in panic. She was all about making things easy, helping those around her to relax and make them sincerely smile. Perhaps that is why her skin glowed so, it was her inner beauty that lit her eyes and softened her features. When she smiled and laughed he couldn't help but smile along too, even if it was just on the inside. To be in her company was to feel that he too were someone that could be warmed in summer rays regardless of the season.

There was a knock on the door suddenly interrupting his thoughts and he confirmed that it was alright to come in only for his cheeks to flare red at the sight of his maid entering the room wearing her most revealing maid outfit. Goodness, she was breathtaking. He cursed mentally, seeing her slightly curled pigtails, thinking how adorable she looked with her cheeks almost pink as her own hair.

"Good evening-g" mumbled the embarrassed maid as she curtsied.

"Evening. Come here and sit on the bed with me."

Amu blinked, wondering if she heard right, "P-pardon?"

"Sit on the bed with me." he repeated, tapping the space in front of him.

"Ermm why?"

"I'm your master Amu so just do it."

Unable to argue, the pinkettee slowly makes her way toward him, slips off her shoes and climbs into bed, sitting in front of Ciel. She wondered if her sitting position was appropriate, she was sitting on her knees and hoped she was being respectful in his presence.

"Amu, relax." sighs the earl, seeing how tense she was.

"Erm how do you mean?"

"Just make yourself comfortable. It's strange for me to see you looking so disturbed just by sitting on my bed. I am not going to eat you you know."

"Not yet"

Ciel blinked his eyes and turned his head side to side, hearing a voice he never heard before.

 _Where did that come from?_

"Something wrong?"

Ciel then remembers Amu was presently with him so he shakes his head dismissively disregarding the whole debacle as sleepiness before meeting eyes with the timid pinkette, "What was your life like in the future?"

"Sebastian never told you anything?" the pinkette asks as she tilts her head to the side.

"You never told him much to begin with."

Amu resists the urge to smile, seeing the frustrated look on his face, "What do you want to know in particular?"

"Well...for starters I am curious about your encounter with grim reapers but Sebastian failed to bring me any information about that."

"Well you did order him to ask me. You didn't order him to bring back a correct answer. Loopholes are such fun aren't they?"

Ciel glares at her, annoyed, "Why won't you tell me? I am your master so if I ask then you answer."

Amu's lip quivered before turning away, "It wasn't a good memory."

The one eyed earl blinks seeing the playful demeanor gone so quickly, now she made him more curious. Normally he would spend more time to grill a person to get his answer but he saw the look on her eyes. Whatever she experienced was not something she wanted to talk about and for once,he decided not to press the issue.

"Good! Be a gentleman!" Ciel blinks, looking around when he hears another strange voice different from the one he heard before. Where did that come from?

Deciding that he just was out of sorts and nothing more, he turned his attention back to Amu.

"You went to school right? Were you popular there too?"

Amu blinks in surprise that Ciel didn't drill her for a direct answer before smiling softly when she realized he was being considerate.

"Yes I did and in a way I was popular. Natural pink hair was uncommon after all. The disciplinary committee were almost hounding me everyday to change my look. One teacher in particular could not believe that my pink hair was natural so since she was female, I actually took her to the school restroom and-"

Ciel listened intently as Amu leaned in and whispered the rest of her story. He had a blush so red that he thought his cheeks were burning.

"You really did that?" he asks, chuckling nervously.

Amu nods, relaxing her position to rest her knees and one elbow on the bed; tilting her body so that her head was closer to Ciel which did not go by unnoticed by the bluenette causing him to smile just a bit.

"Why don't you go to school?"

Ciel blinks surprised by the question but answers anyway, "I am an earl. It is too much of a security risk besides Sebastian is more than qualified to teach me everything I need to know."

"You rarely leave the house. Fresh air could do you good."

"I have a meal outside every other day and I do leave the house just not often is all."

Amu frowns, narrowing her eyes at him, "Do you ever hang out with anybody your age? Besides the Midfords."

"I have you don't I?"

Amu blinks, her cheeks tinging pink at his answer. Ciel smirks at this, pleased with her reactions to him but it was short-lived until Amu changes the subject and talks more her life. The young lord listens to everything she said about her family, her sophisticated upbringing in her childhood and her former friends the Guardians.

"Do you miss them? The Guardians? You sound like you do."

"I do...but the thing is, if they couldn't be there for me when I was changing then so obviously they were not my friends."

Ciel notes the quiet bitterness in her tone but he was still curious, "What exactly changed about you? I don't understand. What changed about you that made them distant?"

Absentmindedly, Amu brushes her fingers against her neck where she wore the Humpty Lock as she answered, "I lost something precious, something we all had in common and because we didn't have a similar goal anymore, they...left me."

Ciel's cool expression falters, hearing the emotional crack in her voice and gently cups her cheek, "They are idiots then."

Amu smiles, a single tear falling down her face but the bluenette casually wipes it away with his thumb, smiling softly at each other completely oblivious to the fact that Ciel's heart egg was sparkling.

As time passed, they became more comfortable with each other, to the point that Amu had willingly rest his head on her lap to allow him to touch her hair with ease when she realized he was fascinated by the texture of it. They conversed pleasantly, Ciel even answering patiently to whatever questions she had. They shared a playful banter on and off or even some teasing of each other here and there as they told each other more stories from their lives. The more Amu smiled, the more relaxed she became and the more her master dared to touch more of her skin. The soft smooth feel of her cheeks, her face, her arms and her neck was enticing yet it felt natural at the same time. The last awake thought either of them remembered was their hands touching and the two of them telling themselves that they have become close friends.

* * *

The Next Day

Ciel wakes up with Amu against his chest and for some reason he could not explain, he thought nothing of it as he rests his cheek on top of her head, enjoying her body heat against him until he hears a loud angry scream startling him and jolting Amu out of her peaceful slumber.

"What in the hell is this?!"

Ciel protectively holds Amu close to him as she gripped his shirt tightly in fright until they both realized it was Grell who screamed. He stood by the window, looking rather cross with an amused Sebastian by his side.

"Amy get away from that boy! What the hell are you thinking?!"

Amu/Amy hesitates. She did not want Grell to see what she was wearing plus she was so embarrassed that she didn't want to look at anybody so she did the one thing that made Sebastian hold back Grell from rushing to pummel the earl, she hid her face in Ciel's shirt.

"Amy! Leave the bed now!"

Ciel raises his chin, annoyed, "Leave her be Sutcliffe. Sebastian make him wait in the dining room. Tell Mei Rin to bring Amy a clean set of her uniform to wear."

"You-!"

Sebastian wastes no time, hoisting Grell off his feet and over his shoulder, taking out a fuming Grell promptly out of the room. Amu watches him go out of the corner of her eye until Ciel gently lifts her face to meet his.

"Go, have a bath. It is the least I can do to thank you for the night I've had. I can't remember the last time I stayed up speaking to someone."

Amu smiles shyly and before Ciel could comprehend, she kisses his cheek before hurrying off the bed and into the bathroom.

The earl stares after her dumbfounded before smiling fondly and lying down again.

The sheets now carried her sweet fragrant scent so Ciel was going to make full use of the spare time he had to relish in the moment.

 _She needs to sleep in my bed more..._

He closes his eyes, completely oblivious to the guardian character eggs in his bed at the side of his foot; one was a pastel blue with the Phantomhive insignia adorned on the front in gold whereas the other was a dark cobalt blue with Sebastian's contract symbol in silver on the front. The two of them twitches irritably, eager to be with their master and ready to play.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! it would be greatly appreciated! :D**


	6. Research To Understand

**Hello, hope you all enjoy the story and further chapters to come!**

* * *

Sebastian enters the room to find Amelia already neatly dressed and ready for the day; adjusting her uniform in front of Ciel's vanity mirror. He turned his head the moment the sound of familiar grumbling reached his ears only to realize Ciel was bathing by himself. The butler's first instinct was to go into the bathroom and aid the young earl as he usually did but seeing Amy calmly sitting on the bed to put on her long socks onto her legs intrigued him.

"Slept well?"

Amy doesn't look up and answered nonchalantly that yes she did. She slowly put on her shoes and stands up before meeting eyes with him and bowing her head respectfully.

"I apologize for my behavior, I was only doing whatever master wanted."

"So he asked you to crawl into his bed?"

To Sebastian's surprise, Amy remained stoic to his obvious tone, "No he invited me to sit in his bed. We fell asleep after talking so long."

"What did you talk about?"

"Nothing different than anything I have told you."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, he knew the pinkette was not to be taken lightly especially after she had blatantly revealed that she knew Grell was a grim reaper upon sight but her carefully schooled features interested the demon but decided he didn't have the time to press, he had to tend to Ciel.

"Alright, Grell is downstairs and unconscious. I trust you to handle the situation delicately?"

For a flicker of a second, a small smirk graced her pretty pink lips before she curtsied deeply and excused herself politely from the room. Sebastian could only watch, wondering what kind of secrets did the young girl have.

* * *

Later, Ciel enters the parlour to find Grell sipping tea casually with Amu as if nothing had happened. He became even more confused when Grell has accused Sebastian in his familiar melodramatic manner of drugging him and taking him to the manor for some sort of "kinky foreplay". Ciel shuddered and turned to the pinkette who seemed unfazed. He watched Amu carefully as Grell recounted an awful dream of seeing Ciel in bed with the pinkette. The petite teenager merely smiles and pats his hand to reassure him it was only a dream. Grell seems to be satisfied with this and tells her not to trust any male in the manor because none of them is good enough for her.

It took Ciel a lot willpower not to snort at the comment.

"That's a little extreme isn't it?"

"Not so! Especially when you have Sebastian in the house! He is extremely off limits and not just because he's mine!"

Amu giggles before squeezing Grell's shoulder and promising to get him more tea. The males in the room watch as she picked herself up and quietly left the room before courteously curtsying to them.

"Ok, why is she so calm to see me in my full reaper form?"

There it was. The seriousness that Grell was starting to display since the pinkette and himself had interacted and Ciel and Sebastian was slowly getting accustomed to.

"She did see you in your normal form when she first met you. How could that be any different?"

Grell sat there, gaping; obviously not taking that into consideration because he had probably forgotten all about it.

"She knows you're a reaper by the way." Ciel adds on before sitting down in his usual chair.

Now Grell's jaw had just dropped to the floor at that.

"H-how?! Did you-?!"

Ciel shakes his head and explains, "She said your eyes was a dead giveaway."

Grell frowned, "I figured that she was only able to see me because she isn't from this time but it seems like she had experience with death somehow before and that's how she came to see grim reapers...what did she tell you about her life?"

"Nothing to implicate that she had dealt with the supernatural."

The red-headed grim reaper looked thoughtful then, curious on what his little friend was hiding and why did she agree to be his friend if she knew what he is?

"Young Master, I'm here to serve."

The males turned and were surprised to see Mei Rin in front of them instead of the pinkette.

"Where is Amelia?" Sebastian asks as Mei Rina stepped forward to set the tea on the table.

"Well when she came into the kitchen, her tummy grumbled so I asked her to leave this to me so that she could get something to eat. She did miss breakfast."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Amu was in the library, seated in the armchair with a spare notebook she had in her lap. She was writing in it furiously all the ideas she had accumulated about what she found so far on the books she found about playing cards.

None of them had anything about a cross and it was becoming frustrating. If the cross was not a playing card symbol, what was it actually supposed to represent about herself?

The pinkette twirled the pencil in her hand, her porridge still piping hot on the small table in front of her. She leans back, closing her eyes.

 _Shugo chara were born from a child's hopes and dreams and their general purpose was to aid that owner in becoming his or her would-be self and pursue his or her dreams._

But what could a cross have anything to do with her?

Provided, Amu hasn't been to church since her mother was disowned but she wasn't a particularly religious person. Of all things, a cross. She rubs her temples irritably before moving to put her book down and standing up from her chair, determined to research more.

* * *

"So why did you tell Amu to stay out of trouble?"

Grell eyes narrowed at the question, "If you actually cared about her Phantomhive, you would know why."

"You think I don't care?" Ciel counters, obviously annoyed.

"The Aurora Society case is producing more abnormalities, more of the dead have been reanimated and its frustrating my superiors. They had expressed interest in cutting short my suspension so they could put me out there to investigate."

Ciel raises an eyebrow, skeptical," Isn't that what you want? Out of your suspension?"

"Yes but the case is becoming more complicated. At this rate, I'll be assigned a partner to help me." Grell answers tiredly before taking another mouthful of food in his mouth.

Sebastian tilts his head, curious, "And why do you not want a partner?"

"Because a partner will get in the way of my fun!"

Ciel groaned, the familiarity of Grell's exuberant nature hitting him.

God, he wished Amu was here to tame the redhead.

* * *

Amu's nose twitched and she scratched it gently before going back to reading the book in her lap with her clean bowl of her finished breakfast resting on the table in front of her. Frustrated with what she read, she groaned out loud.

She looked up at the egg that rested upright on the table in front of her. The crosses in the eggs design were undoubtedly similar to the type of cross she was looking at which was called Cross Fleury but the thing is, the representation and meaning behind the cross listed in the book was no help to her. All she could fathom was that it originated in France and it was stylized to look like a lily which to her was absurd because she had seen lilies and you could barely compare with the cross she was looking at.

She pinches her nose, feeling a migraine coming on before going back to the first chapter of the book. Maybe a general representation of the cross could help her.

 _Crosses symbolize spirituality and healing. The four points of a cross represent self, nature, wisdom, and higher power or being. Crosses suggest transition, balance, faith, unity, temperance, hope, and life. They represent relationships and and a need for connection to something._

She copies the text onto her notebook and reads it again, a thoughtful expression on her face.

Cross symbolizes spirituality and healing.

 _Healing..._

It could represent that Amu had still haven't gotten over the fact she lost Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia and losing her position of the Joker in the process. When her little friends went back into her heart, she was devastated and she had been in an irritable mood which made it difficult for the others to be around her especially when she needed them the most.

She shakes her head irritably and circles another text she thought made sense to her.

 _They represent relationships and and a need for connection to something._

It could represent her new life in England of the 1800s. She was forming good friendships with the staff and Ciel and of course Grell who obviously adored her despite the obvious clues around her that the people that surrounded her was living a life dealing with the abnormal.

She puts her pencil down, resting her chin in her hands, her mind filling with memories of her grandparents.

Amu's grandparents were originally from England funnily enough. Amu's grandmother, Ai Lodgewood was part Japanese and she had traveled to reside in Japan to take over the estate that was left to her by her father where she met Amu's grandfather, Cyrus Lodgewood. But her parents were not normal people and Amu was unafraid to learn from them. She could take care of herself in a fight and she could easily identify any mythical creature she came across which included Sebastian.

Sebastian was so clearly a demon and Amu understood that the head butler was held back but his gaze on her back made her slightly on edge. She knew demons favoured souls of the innocent variety. She wondered if she should confront him but she knew that fighting a demon was not something she should take a chew on. Grandfather Cyrus had told her demons were tricky and not to be taken on alone. They were charismatic, quick to attack and like to play with their food. She hated the idea of being his puppet.

"Amelia! There you are!"

She looked up to see Grell, Sebastian and Ciel entering the library. She closed her books silently and smiled innocently as she sat properly in her chair, closing her legs together in a more feminine manner.

"Hello, are you leaving already?"

Grell nodded, his now brunette hair swishing as he walked. Sebastian who walked beside him, noticed the papers and books on the table. Ciel saw this too and picked up one of the papers on the table. He could see that it was intricately drawn with variations of the playing cards of the king of diamonds, queen of clovers, jack of hearts, ace of spades and the Joker.

He remembered instantly that Amu mentioned that she was in a group called the Guardians that used the mantles of the playing cards as their address.

"What's this about?"

Amu shakes her head, waving her hand dismissively, "Just random doodles."

Sebastian picked up another piece of paper of masterful drawings of different Jokers he had seen in many playing card decks he had seen over the years.

"Why the Joker?"

"It was how I was referred to in my clique" the pinkette answers monotonously as she tries to tidy the desk.

Grell grins suddenly, remembering something clever, "Did you know the 52 playing cards deck actually originated from the tarot deck?"

"Untrue."

The males turn to see Amu climbing up the ladder as she put away the books in her hands, "It is merely a theory that the tarots were antecedents of the playing cards, it has yet to be discovered which came first. What I do remember reading before is that the playing cards were invented by the Chinese before AD1000. They reached Europe around the 1360s, not directly from China but from the Mameluke empire of Egypt."

Sebastian raises an eyebrow, curious on how she knew that but then he sees her stop suddenly as she reached for her bowl. As if something happened that triggered a memory. She was completely frozen, she didn't even blink or breathe for that matter. But before anyone could ask, she regains composure. Amu curtsies to the trio and leaves the room with her notebook and cutlery in haste peaking the men's interest.

 _What is she upto?_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! it would be greatly appreciated! :D**


	7. Cyan & Sieran

"What are you doing?"

Amu freezes, surprised before slowly turning her head towards the doorway to see Sebastian there, looking nonchalant.

"Get down from there Amelia."

The pinkette turns her head back to the book, quickly memorizing the text she found before actually following the demon butler's orders.

She knew after this that coming back to the library to study that again will get her into some hot water if this head manservant catches her again. Sebastian watches her intently as he walks toward the ladder, intrigued on why she was in the library in the dead of the night.

"What are you up to?"

She shrugs nonchalantly in response, "It wasn't anything important; nothing to fret over."

Sebastian raises an eyebrow, unconvinced but Amy would have none of it. She curtsies to him respectfully and hurries out the door before actually running back to her room.

She had to write down what she learned before she forgot and she prayed Sebastian will leave her alone about the whole thing.

She may have her answer to the nagging questions in her head but if Sebastian pries into what she was up to, she will be in for a major headache.

* * *

Ciel turns restlessly in bed, feeling out of place for some odd reason. He sits up impatiently, closing his eyes and tried to analyze the events that happened that day, trying to understand what was upsetting him so.

An image of Amu flashes in his mind causing both his eyes to open, slightly alarmed.

 _What am I bothered about?_

He tries to think, he remembered being irritated with Grell and Sebastian coming into his room earlier that morning and interrupting his sleep with Amu in his arms. The remembrance of her smell brought a flush to his cheeks, he gently raises his hand to his mouth, his fingers pressing slightly on his lower cheek; the memory of his lips against the nape of her neck when they were falling asleep made the boy turn even redder.

 _If Lizzy was there..._

Ciel shakes his head irritably, knowing it wouldn't do him any good to think about that.

What else was bothering him?

In his mind, he remembers Amu in the library and noticed the different facial expression than what he was used to on her face; determination and absolute concentration. What exactly was she researching for in the library?

Or maybe she was just reminiscing about her old life? She had drew those drawings herself after all...so was she homesick?

Ciel deadpans, he did not like people he could not read and Amu was one of them.

"You still like her though!"

There it was again, that upbeat voice he had been hearing all this while!

He looks up and gapes at what seemed to be a floating egg in front of him, it was pastel blue in colour but what stood out on the egg was the Phantomhive insignia in gold on the front of it. Ciel's eyes widened as the egg cracked and a little person that looked just like him emerged from it.

"Hi Ciel! I'm Cyan and I'm your guardian character! I represent your desire to be honest and expressive!"

The young earl rubs his eyes, wondering if he was drugged or something. 'Cyan' looked just like himself with the porcelain skin, blue eyes, blue hair and even the ear piercing except it had both its eyes and a big smile on its face like 'Smile' used to wear; worse, he was even wearing the 'Smile' costume as well.

 _What the hell was this pixie thing?_

"We are not pixies. We are your guardian characters."

Ciel turns to see another egg floating upwards and then stops next to Cyan; it was a dark cobalt hue toned egg but it had Sebastian's contract symbol in silver on it's front. In a similar fashion, the egg opens and another 'pixie-thing' comes out of it. Again, it looks just like Ciel but it's demeanor was the exact opposite of Cyan; it was frowning and his arms was folded and it had a slightly bored look in it's tiny eyes dressed in a cobalt blue-hue jacket with pleated side tail skirt, black slacks and burgundy healed shoes.

"I am Sieran, I represent your desire to dominate and control."

* * *

Amu sits cross-legged in her bed, wearing one of Mei-Rin's old blouses for her sleepwear. She used her candlelight to read what she wrote. It was the text that she made herself memorize from the book she found earlier on in the library.

"There are always two Jokers in every deck. To recognizer the two Jokers that are used: one approach is to identify the "black" Joker with the Fool and the "red" Joker with "the Magician," also known as the Juggler, a card which is somewhat similar in interpretation of the Joker."

 _The Magician..._

She looks up, seeing her new chara, Kurosu who was sitting idly next to the burning candle on the shelf. She wore a ruby red witch costume with matching hat and purple ribbon accents on the sleeves and around her waist. The chara had dark maroon eyes, studying her curiously and shoulder-length black hair with bangs covering her forehead.

According to what Kurosu told her, she represents Amu's cynical and negative side. When she thought about it, the cross is a recognizable image used in the fashion of her usual outfits and also she was currently living in a gothic-vibe mansion. But negativity? Sure she could be unsociable and cold but that was how she was in Japan, she hasn't been particularly outright negative about anything since she came to the timeline. In fact, it was a good change of pace for her so what exactly was the chara representing about herself now?

It would have made more sense for the egg to appear while she was in Japan but why now? When she was feeling better after everything that had happened?

She scratches her head irritably, looking up again at the perculiar chara, "Kurosu, come on, I need to sleep"

The little witch chara nods before crawling into the covers with Amu, "Goodnight Amu-chan, don't worry about anything okay? Just go with the flow."

The small chibi smiles causing the pinkette to feel slightly better, she lifts her head and blows out the candle before resting her head on the pillow.

"Goodnight Kuro-chan."

* * *

Ciel rubs his temples irritably, a migraine setting form.

"So...you are what I wish to become?"

"Yes! We're here to motivate you and guide you to be the best version of yourself!"

Sieran rolls his eyes but Ciel was still confused.

"The two of you are clearly opposite. I have to be one or the other right?"

Sieran raises an eyebrow, ushering towards himself and Cyan, "You cannot be a dominant character if you're not willing to express your emotions."

"I disagree. Emotions only get in the way."

Sieran snorts, "Says the teenager with temper tantrums."

Cyan quickly rushes in before Ciel could retort, "Now now! Ciel if you really think that way then I wouldn't be here! It is important to allow yourself to feel and express your emotions! Otherwise it'll lead to a lot of stress and you can't function if it happens!"

The blue-haired teenager pinches the bridge of his nose, the migraine getting stronger.

" Could Sebastian see you two? "

Sieran nods causing the earl to groan, "Great, I'm never going to hear the end of it from him."

Cyan merely smiles brightly, optimistic, "At least you and Amulet will be closer now! She has a guardian character too after all!"

"What?! "


	8. Testosterone

Amu wakes up, startled at the loud knocking at her door. She turns her head to see Mei Rin already there, opening it only to stammer in shock, seeing who their late night visitor was.

"Young Master!? Is something the matter?!"

Ciel looked livid and neither lady knew why, "Amu. Want. Now."

The pinkette blinks, surprised by the low growl that emitted from the earl and blinks her eyes in confusion one final time before being forced out of her bed, dragged away by the arm by Ciel.

"W-wait!"

"Quiet!"

Amu clamps her mouth shut at that, his anger was confusing. What did she do to make him this way?

Mei Rin could only watch as her master took her roommate away, she wondered what did the pinkette do to anger the earl so much and why did whatever she needed to be reprimanded for be so late into the night?

* * *

Ciel manages to take her to his bedroom, keeping a fierce grip on her wrist, he locks the door behind him before pushing his maid's back against it. It was then, Amu noticed something was different about him.

Ciel's earrings were not the same normal studs. There were hexagram-shaped. She lifts her head and sees two little guardian characters floating behind the earl causing her to gasp.

 _Could he be in a character change?_

Before she could think more on it or observe the little guardian characters, Ciel tightened his grip on her wrists causing the pinkette to visibly wince at the pain.

"I want to know a few things Amu"

The younger teen bites her lip, confused. She could defend herself but at the same time, she was wondering what was going on with him and what caused him to character change to begin with. However, Amu's own character had enough. Kurosu floats into the room with speed. She had followed her mistress, concerned and she was glad she did so.

"Chara Change!"

The X clips Amu was using in her braided updo changed to a cross and a glint formed in her eye in the exact moment but before Ciel could react, the pinkette lifted her right leg and kneaded the earl in the gut causing him to fall backward and clutch his shirt in a fist, groaning in pain thus knocking him out of his character change with Seiran in the process.

"JUST WHAT IS YOUR DAMN PROBLEM?!"

Amu's character change ends and she blinks her eyes in surprise, slowly processing the fact that she hurt her master.

 _Crud!_

She went over to him quickly and sat on her knees, apologizing frantically as she helped him, sit up. Ciel doesn't respond, still in pain making Amu worry until the earl suddenly shifts his head to lean onto the pinkette and the girl blushes furiously in surprise.

Ciel rubs his nose on her neck causing Amu to redden even more.

"Master?"

"I have guardian characters like you."

"A-ah I know...I see them."

Ciel lifts his head then and he looks up at the two as they float down to his eye level. Cyan enthusiastically introduces himself while Sieran was surprisingly smiling as he did his. But of course his smile was not of a normal one, he grinned mischievously almost like a more friendlier version of a smirk. Ciel wondered what that troublesome little fairy was upto.

"Again, we are not fairies Ciel."

Amu resists the urge to smile as she explains that the guardian characters are a part of them so they feel what the bearer feels and hear what they think. The earl groans, knowing fully well that these two were trouble. Meanwhile, Amu was slightly concerned over Sieran's representation.

She hoped she didn't have another crazy king world domination type on her hands. She already dated a seemingly innocent one already and Ciel was more likely to take that crazy idea into actual fruition considering the kind kind of person he is.

"I'm sorry but what happened. I didn't mean to hurt you Amu. I hope you know that."

Amu accepts the apology, going on to tell him more about guardian characters as he rubs his fingertips gently on her slightly swollen hands.

"Wait, you can transform with them? Into what? A human-sized fairy?"

"We are not fairies!" screams Kurosu before joining Ciel's character's side.

Amu does her best not to laugh before introducing Kurosu and explaining what a Guardian Character Transformation was. Ciel listened intently as the pinkette describes it as someone combining powers with his or her Guardian character. The character goes into his or her egg, which then goes into the owner's heart. This ability surpasses the power of a Character Change by 120% of its normal power. This ability is rare, so there aren't many who can transform.

"Can you do it?"

"Ahhh...I haven't done it with Kurosu so I guess I probably could? I mean I did it with my previous characters."

"Previous? What happened to them?"

Amu shakes her head, "It's not something I want to talk about."

Ciel frowns, he didn't like secrets but then Sieran's voice sounds in his head. He listens to it before speaking again.

"Sing me something."

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"E-erm but it's late-!"

Ciel rests his head again on Amu's shoulder, this time with his lips on her neck, "You are my servant. Do as I say Amu or you will tell me what I want to know."

The pinkette's heart races and she hopes to the Lord above that Ciel didn't tease her about it. He was so close, it was making her warm all over. She takes a deep breath but slowly she adjusts Ciel's head on her body, his face reddens as Amu ever so gently moves to wrap her arms around his neck and resting his head on her growing buxom.

Honey, don't worry  
You are on your way to heaven  
Just relax (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)

I don't wanna hurt you  
I just wanna blow your mind  
Tonight Imma leave you breathless  
Breathless (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Can't let no one remember  
Really hope that you know better  
I just wanna leave you breathless  
Breathless (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)

Ciel moves his head slowly and Amu's fingers brushes against the skin of his cheeks, meeting eyes with him.

"I didn't know you could sing that well..."

For the first time that night, Amu was glad they were so close, she doubted she could hear him because his voice was so soft at the moment.

"Singing is a hobby of mine"

He hums softly in response before leaning in, their noses touching and Amu's heart pounds in her chest; the closeness...the position...his face...it reminded her of the times she was kissed.

Did Ciel want to kiss her?

"Excuse me young master but you should be sleeping."

The two teenagers turn to see Sebastian there causing Amu to scramble to her feet, flushing in embarrassment. She tries to explain but Sebastian raises his hand to stop her. Ignoring the three guardian characters who had rushed to hide.

"I will escort you back to your room, please wait outside."

Amu nods, curtsies respectfully to the both of them before hurrying out of the room to leave the two of them alone.

"Young master, you must control yourself. You have a fiancee."

Ciel runs a hand through his hair, hoping his face wasn't as red as he felt.

"You do not need to lecture me Sebastian."

The demon butler sighs heavily, Ciel's testosterone was riding through the roof and Sebastian could sense it. They boy's desires to touch the pinkette and make her as his were so strong, it was making the demonic servant falter in his facade. Quietly, he had noticed that his body was reacting to the boy's lust. It made him feel a little more hungrier than usual and he kept his level best to make sure he kept his facade up. He was just thankful Amy had yet to grow fully into an adult or he, himself would have had his wicked way with her by now.

"Come, you need to sleep."

* * *

Later into the night, Mei Rin rushes over to Amy as the pinkette sullenly enter the room. Sebastian wishes them goodnight and closes the door but before she could ask anything, the girl quickly heads over to the bed and covers herself with the blanket, unwilling to talk. Mei Rin bites her lip as she cautiously heads over to sit by the girl's bed, gently stroking the girls head. She hoped everything was alright.

Kurosu watches over them from above, relaying the conversation Sebastian had with the pinkette earlier.

 _"The young master is quite taken with you Amelia"_

 _"E-erm-"_

 _"Listen to me. The young master must not jeopardize his engagement to Lady Elizabeth in a distasteful fashion so please as a servant of the Phantomhives, you must never respond to his advances."_

"Easier said then done" murmurs the little guardian character.

Things were only going to get harder from here.


	9. Campania

"To First-Class Suite A-66, please deposit your baggage with the clerks in chaarge!"

"So thiiis is the Campania huh?" asks the bright-eyed Finny.

Amelia was amazed, she had never been to a harbor of any sort and the cruise ship that Ciel, Sebastian and Snake were supposed to board was-

"Whoa, its huuge..."

Amelia nodded, the chef having stated what she thinking. Today was the day Ciel was boarding the cruise together with Sebastian and Snake, he was invited by his fiancee, Lady Elizabeth Midford to join her together with the rest of her family.

"Second class passangers over this way!"

"Awww I'm jealous that Mister Snake gets to go with the Young Master!" exclaims Finny.

Sebastian turns, addressing the rest of his servants as he spoke clearly, "A footman's duties include accompanying his master on his travels. I am counting on each of you to carefully see to your duties while we are away."

 **"Yessir!"**

"Amu"

The pinkette turns to see Ciel at her side, looking at her. She moved to curtsy to him in respectful address.

"Everything alright?"

"Of course" she smiles at him politely. "Please have a safe trip young master."

Ciel frowned, ever since that night ; Amu has kept her distance and it was frustrating. He knew Sebastian had done something. He wondered what did he do or say that made the pinkette avoid Ciel as much a possible. She doesn't even take lessons with him anymore and instead takes her lessons with Sebastian privately. Hell, she even went out of her way to be occupied as much as possible so that she wouldn't be called to serve him.

"Young master, it is time to board."

With his concentration broken, he merely sighs, nodding to Amu one final time before turning away to follow after his butler. But then he hears her voice, he walks slower, heat rising in his face when he realizes what she said.

 _I will miss you_

* * *

"Ahoy there! Would ya happen to know where I can find the second-class entrance?"

Mei Rin, turns slightly to her side, pointing out the gateway, "Over that way, I think!"

"Thank yooou! Lemme treat you to tea in the lounge later! Which class are you in?" Mei Rin turns to look a him properly to reject him, but only managed to flush and stammer helplessly at the young man's dashing looks.

The stranger before her had wavy, short blond hair that looked likely dyed black in the bottom half. He had a cowlick at the top right portion of his hair.

He wore thick-framed, pentagonal-shaped glasses that framed his peculiar-colored eyes and a watch on his right wrist. He was dressed in the customary formal fashion, sporting a suit, tie, gloves, dress shoes,

"Eeeh?! I-I only came to see someone off so-!"

"We will be removing the drawing bridge now!" exclaims a loud voice, cutting off the maid and catching the stranger's attention.

"Awww drat! I'm boarding!"

He rushes up the bridge to the hanger leaving a blushing Mei Rin in her wake without another word.

* * *

"Amelia?!"

Edward blushes intensely seeing the pink-haired servant before him, dressed out of uniform. She smiled softly before curtsying which only made the blonde blush even more.

"P-please-!"

"Ah! Amelia! Are you here to see Ciel off?"

The pinkette nods respectfully before slowly standing up to meet eyes with Lady Elizabeth.

"Your coat is amazing! It looks very well-made! I am impressed!"

Amy blushed modestly, brushing at her skirt self-consciously with her hands. It was a gift from Grell. The coat was more like a casual cloak but it was monk strapped and tastefully embellished with a lace pattern at the sides. Today, Amy wore her coat together with a jumper skirt Grell had also previously gifted her. It was a dark maroon color, embellished with buttons down the front. She made a mental note to try to persuade her grim-reaper friend not to spoil her so much. Despite the fact she actually really adored all the gifts he was giving her; she felt embarrassed by his doting on her and she knew Ciel hated seeing her use any of his gifts.

"Amy! Since you are here, does that mean you and Ciel are joining us?"

The pinkette shakes her head but before she could say anything else, she saw a mischievous glint in Elizabeth's eyes that reminded her vividly of Yaya when she had some sort of scheme in mind.

 _Oh boy..._

Kurosu who was hiding in Amu's pocket sighed, hearing Elizabeth's plan. If Ciel caught the pinkette in the farce, he was sure to scold her. She hoped her master would say no.

Unfortunately, the pinkette fell victim to Lizzy's teary eyes and pout so reluctantly Amelia followed after the excited noble and her brother, praying this adventure would be harmless and go unnoticed by her superiors.

* * *

That night, the passengers on the ships had all gathered in the ballroom, celebrating the first night on Campania. Of course, Lizzie and Ciel were already there as Lizzie could not wait to spend time with her betrothed.

Ciel was presently sitting at a table, waiting for Lizzie to come back with likely as many sweets deserts as possible for them to try. He looks around, just observing the interior when suddenly his guardian characters appear in front of him.

"Cielll! There are so many sweets here! Let's eat!"

Ciel visibly groaned while Sieran just shook his head before chiding his brother of his childish antics.

"I wish Amulet was here."

Ciel raises his eyebrow, curious "Why do you and Sieran call her that? Her name is Amu."

"Her middle name is Amulet anyway! There's no harm calling her by her middle name!"

"It's peculiar Cyan..."

Sieran rolls his eyes before voicing out the real reason, "It is a sign of respect to her as an experienced bearer."

The earl frowns, not understanding so Sieran was about to explain until suddenly, two people entered the ballroom. Almost immediately, everyone's attention was on them. One was no doubt, Edward Midford but the young lady to him, on his arm was a mystery yet a beauty no one could tear their eyes from.

She was tall, dressed in a long and flowy royal purple coloured tulle material dress that gently touched the floor as she walked. The top half of the dress was nothing Ciel had ever seen before and he had seen dresses off all kinds due to his noble status but there was something intriguingly modern about it.  
It was off the shoulder but black lace intricately adorned her long supple arms as if it was sown onto her skin and her bodice was ruched, showing off her toned waist.

Ciel craned his neck to see her face but all he could see was that the lady had lightly curled, dark brown ombred with caramel hair that ended at her waist. He didn't remember ever seeing a woman with that kind of hair before at any of the social events he had been to.

Who was she?

* * *

Edward flinched uncomfortably at all the attention that was on him and Amy. He could feel himself on the edge of sweating shamelessly in anxiety whilst Amy looked so effortlessly perfect next to him. It was making him crazy.

He turned, looking at her face. He had forgotten another thing that made her stand out so much; she had tanned skin and even more so with whatever cosmetics she used to highlight her face, neck and shoulders. What's more, her golden honey colored eyes stood out more so than usual with whatever she had done to her eyes as if she lined them and made them look naturally bigger.

He watched as she confidently lifted a glass to her carmine red lips and wondered how much skill she had to transform the curtains and Lizzie's spare dress to make such a miracle she was wearing now.

"My goodness, when did this place become a vulgar freak show?"

Amelia turns her head slightly and sees two extravagantly dressed women looking over at Snake and speaking badly of him. Slightly annoyed, she turns to see if Snake had noticed but to her surprise Ciel was talking to him and took his attention away from the women without much difficulty. She smiled softly until she realized that the exact two women had come to her side to partake in the alcohol on the table.

"Edward"

"Y-yes?"

"It's a shame isn't it?"

"What is?"

"Noble women who think people of different appearances makes them ill-suited to be welcome in such places such as these as if it is any of their business to pass judgement on others."

The two blonde women she spoke of, visibly flinched as if they had been physically prodded.

Amelia moves to take her date by the arm, "Come, let's find your parents."

Edward nodded, trying to breathe as the softness of her skin pressed against his arm.

 _How am I going to survive the night?_


	10. The Blonde Noble

"Hello"

Amu turned to see Ciel standing in front of her with Snake by his side, giving one of his fake polite smiles, "I do not believe we met. I am Ciel Phantomhive, may I know yours milady?"

Edward Midford who was next her, felt uneasy and was certain he was starting to sweat from nervousness.

"My name is Amethyst Forsythe. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Amu or Amethyst for now, curtsied to him deeply with an elegant expression on her face, completely devoid of any tension or worry whereas compared to her partner for the evening, Edward Midford was sweating bullets.

The blonde's eye twitched uncomfortably, knowing his body language was damning but he couldn't control himself. He loved his sister but he had no idea what possessed Lizzy to take Amy aboard and disguise her as a noble woman as his company.

Although...he did like spending time with her even though she did not look like herself at the moment... but not like this, he didn't expect any sort of elaborate charade like this.

Suddenly, Edward started to stammer uncomfortably as Amy suddenly presses herself against him, hugging his arm.

"Pardon me Lord Phantomhive but my date and I would like to dance. If you would excuse me, I really do wish to spend as much time with him as possible."

"But of course, I apologize for taking your time. It was a pleasure speaking with you."

"Likewise milord. Have a pleasant evening."

Amelia dips into a elegant curtsy before whisking her date away, passing by Sebastian who eyed her with interest.

 _She seems awfully familiar..._

Putting his curiosity aside, he continued walking until he was by his master's side," Is something the matter milord?"

"Amu is on the ship. Find out why the hell she's Edward's date of all things and how did he do it under my nose?!"

After the teenager's irritant hiss, he turns on his heel and storms off causing Sebastian to smirk in amusement until he notices a red-faced Edward Midford dancing with his date. Amelia was giggling, lightening the mood as Edward misstepped and fumbled along in the waltz, the more nervous he got. Sebastian could see Edward's mother watching in distaste until something most interesting happened.

"Pardon me."

Amelia turns, a big smile on her face because she was giggling so much until she realized she didn't recognize the person in front of her. He had brilliant blonde hair, glasses and eyes like Grell's. He smiled calmly as he took her hand in his to kiss it.

"I heard that a charming beauty has graced the dance floor but I didn't believe it. I'm glad my curiosity got the better of me."

Edward watched as Amethyst curtsied respectfully and thanked him modestly for his words. He marveled at how composed she was. She was supposed to be a simple commoner yet she carried herself like a true noble. Lizzy was the one who told him to watch over her yet Amy/Amethyst was doing perfectly fine on her own. Edward suddenly visibly flinches when he realizes that the mysterious man had just asked Amy for a dance but was surprised when she turned to him and asked for permission.

"Why would you ask me? For permission? We are not in any sort of official courtship."

Amelia tilts her head, her hand brushing gently at the locks of her wig, "Of course I know that but tonight I am your date for the evening. Your feelings matter."

Edward blushes instantly all over again, his heart pounded in his chest. He wondered what could he say to this. Instead, something in him made him lean forward and kiss her, shockingly close to her lips but due to the angle, all Lady Midford and Sebastian could see was the two heads turn away from them and from their view it looked like a romantic kiss with Edward's dominant hand supporting Amethyst's head and the other hand holding her upright hand in his.  
Mr Midford who was also watching was doing his level best not to laugh at his wife gaping at her son for his boldness. They watch Edward pull away, not a hint of red in sight on his face as he bent on one knee and kisses her hand.

"Your kindness and empathy is truly one of your greatest features Mademoiselle Forsythe. I will join my parents for now so please find me once you are done."  
Amethyst AKA Amelia AKA Amu could only stare as Edward walked away until she feels someones soft lips against her ear and a hand encircling her waist.

"May we dance now?"

He sounded irritated and Amethyst took a deep breath, hoping her embarrassment wasn't so apparent on her face as she followed the spectacle wearing blonde onto the dance floor.

Why did guys always kiss her so chastely?!

Teasing was awful and confusing!

She shakes her head, banishing such thoughts and takes Ronald's hand in hers. She wondered if Edward really liked her or was he just teasing her like Ikuto used to.

Edward faced himself for the worst as he approached his parents; his father seemed proud for some reason while his mother's face was completely incredulous to read.

"What do you know about that girl?"

Edward blinks realizing that his mother was not looking at him but his date, she turns and watches in awe as Amethyst and the mystery partner of hers were dancing expertly and in complete synchronization to the now faster paced song.

"She has far more social graces than any other servant. She practically carries herself as well as Ciel's butler!"

"Why thank you Lady Midford thought I did not personally teach Amelia how to dance but however she came about learning, I don't think anyone can disregard the obvious charm she emits."

Edward's mother turns to Sebastian sharply who had quietly come to her side, "Did Ciel teach her?"

"Perish the thought. My master is nowhere near as proficient as her as you know."

She merely hums in agreement but her eyes immediately become transfixed as she watched Amelia being dipped low on to the floor. The blonde dance partner lifts her easily. The two seemed to be smiling widely and from what she could see and from the older gentleman's movements it was obvious that he fancied her. He leaned in to her close and says something to her that made her laugh. He takes her hand and guides her out of the room and away from prying eyes causing Lady Midford to frown.

"Edward. Follow after her."

She turned to see her son blushing as his father kept clapping his back obviously in approval of his earlier romantic gesture and she glared in annoyance which at the same time made her unhappiness give off in waves which was enough to snap them to attention.

"Edward. Balcony. Go."

* * *

Ronald stood next to Amethyst who was looking over the ocean, looking at her fondly. She was pretty, sweet and she was a fantastic dance partner. He leans in to give her kiss but was surprised to find himself held at knife point.

The cool blade pressed against his skin, Amethyst still not looking at him, "Who are you and what business so you have with me?"

Surprisingly, Ronald managed to regain his composure and replied casually, "Geez princess, you need not be so on edge. I just want to kiss you."

"I don't like being kissed without permission."

He smirks and out of nowhere, he presses her against the balcony, her knife slipping out of her hand and falling onto the floor whilst his hands on her wrists.

"Then why is it that the other guy can kiss you without much trouble then?"

He sees her falter slightly at his remark but not enough for an opening.

"He is a noble. You're a grim reaper."

Almost instantly, Ronald's expression turned serious, "How do you know my kind?"

"The eyes are a dead giveaway don't you think?"

She extends her hands and presses her nails down harshly into his skin causing him to pull away in pain. She slaps him with her hand and pulls him close by his tie before picking up her knife easily back into her hand.

"You know the knife was just a friendly warning for you not to overstep your boundaries but it seems like you didn't get it."

Ronald laughs, unable to help himself. She was fiery and damn, he sure liked it, "You are awfully sexy Am."

She blinks once then twice then a third time but before she could even think what to say to reply to that, she hears Edward calling causing her to curse. She turns swiftly, trying her best to quickly lift the heavy material of her skirt so she can hide her knife again but Ronald had other ideas.

* * *

Ciel was angry, Sebastian hasn't returned from his information gathering and Elizabeth just kept feeding him cake in the meantime. He wanted to know where Amu was.

"You should go tell her how you feel"

Ciel looks up to see Sieran floating above him and blinks his eye again to see Cyan now there too.

"Yes yes you should!"

"It's none of your business."

"Ciel you are being a coward."

"I dare you to say that again."

Sieran opens his mouth but his brother held him back. Ciel watches the two struggle comically. The guardian characters were too out there for him to appreciate. Sebastian was one thing but fairies?

"For the final time! We are not fairies Ciel!"

Ciel ignores his tiny would be self and thinks back onto his conversation with Amu that they shared while Edward lost in his thoughts. She spoke kindly, her curiosity and knowledge regarding his company surprised him even though such information was public and known by all. She had no idea that she was even interested in talking about the Funtom company. Earlier when she introduced herself as Amethyst Forsythe, she started a conversation about the current market of entertainment and the economy of Britain.

Amu continuously surprised him. He smiles at the thought, unnoticed by everyone but stops immediately when he spots Sebastian finally coming up to him.

 _It is finally time._

* * *

Edward finally finds the balcony but could only stare in shock when he sees Amethyst and Ronald in a compromising position.

She was glaring at Ronald angrily who was behind her with his hand under her skirt, his gloved fingers on her exposed thigh and her hand on his while their other hands were on her stomach, their fingers intertwined.

In a fit of rage, he rushes forward but Ronald was faster, he jumps backward and somersaults out of the way and off the balcony. Edward tried to grab him but he was too slow and he yells in anger until he feels a firm grip on his wrist.

"Forget it. We need to go."

He turns around and holds her by the shoulders, his concern coming off in waves. "What happened?!" he was frantic, his eyes wide and alert.

"N-nothing! It's nothing to worry about!" she answered, startled by his expression

"You're a girl and he is a man. Of course I would care! I thought you said you cared about my feelings?"

"Yes of course I do! How could-"

Amu stops, realizing that Edward had gone off on a hysterical ramble and it was starting to make her uncomfortable. Without knowing what else to do, she stands on her tip toes and kisses him on the chin causing him to stop with immediate effect.

 _Wha-?_

He blushes hard, complete loss of words.

"Are you feeling alright now?"

Edward was sure his face was as red as a lobster now, his mind was racing from the innocent kiss and his heart was pounding so harshly, he was wondering if he was going to get a heart attack. He closes his eyes, clenching his fists as he tried to regain his breathing control.

He finally lifts his head to face her but when he opens his eyes, she was looking at him softly with a warm blush on her cheeks and she was so close that her sweet perfume was entrancing him. He takes a deep breath and decides to do what his mother always told him to do.

 _Follow your instincts Edward_

He bent down, his lips against her cheek now, brushing it lightly—and still that light touch sent shivers through Amu's nerves, shivers that made her whole body tremble. "If you want me to stop, tell me now," he whispered. When she still said nothing, he brushed his mouth against the hollow of her temple. "Or now." He traced the line of her cheekbone. "Or now." His lips were against hers.

"Or—"

But Amu had enough. No more teasing. She had enough of being teased. She wanted a kiss.

She reaches up and pulls him down to her, and the rest of his words were lost against her mouth. He kisses her gently, carefully, but it wasn't gentleness she wanted, not now, not after all this time when she was constantly made to endure guys treating her like a damn flower.

Amu knots her fists in his shirt, pulling him harder against her. He groaned softly, low in his throat, and then his arms circled her, gathering her against him, and they realized something, they were kissing and they sure as hell did not want to stop.

Unfortunately, it did not take for an interruption to occur. A gasp sounded at the doorway and a plate shattered on the floor, they stop reluctantly to turn and see that it was Edward's sister.

"S-sorry..."

Amu sighs trying not to look too disappointed until she feels a soft kiss to her temple, she turns and smiles sharing another kiss with the older gentleman.

 _Another time then._


End file.
